


The Errant Pea Pod

by AvenuePotter



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvenuePotter/pseuds/AvenuePotter
Summary: This is Nygmakins smut, my way. I don't know what else to say, except perhaps that it takes place near the end of Season 4, before everything starts to unravel. Please enjoy . . .
Relationships: Edward Nygma/Leslie Thompkins
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	The Errant Pea Pod

Ed hungrily drinks from her lips, pinning her against one of the tall file cabinets within a spacious room inside their complex in The Narrows. It has a desk and a bar - what more could she need? And this evening, it doesn’t even need a bed. They’ve dimmed the lights.

Lee pushes him away - but only to come up for air. 

“Ed . . .” she breathes. He looks so reverent, so devoted. She knows this is not just a simple fuck for him. No, not the way he’s looking at her.

His hand slides down her chest between the crack of her open blouse. Earlier, he had opened it briskly with his teeth, eager to get to the morsels inside.

His hand finds one now and cups it. His thumb brushes against her taut nipple. “Yes?”

“More. PLEASE.” Lee doesn’t have to ask twice. His hand quickly slides down to her waistband, his elegant fingers undoing the button there with one deft move.

“Where’d you learn to do that?” she jokes.

“ _You._ ” His voice is unbearably husky as his hand finds its way to his intended target.

She inhales a sharp intake of breath once he finds it, and then relaxes into a sigh. Ed leans in, biting her neck and growling, “Take them off.”

The intensity of his mouth on her skin and his hand below causes her to throw back her head in ecstasy, her eyes closing, his command ignored as her eyes close with the pleasure of it all.

But Ed won’t be ignored for long.

“Now,” he growls, and bites her harder.

“Fuck, Ed!” Lee exclaims and starts tugging at her slacks. “In a hurry?”

“Always,” he replies with a salacious grin, the far away fluorescents reflecting their light within the lenses of his glasses. Okay, that’s almost creepy - but that’s what you get when you’re fucking The Riddler. And his jealousy . . . she pretends otherwise, but it’s quite delicious to be wanted so badly, unlike her derelict ex . . .

“You know, Jim took his time,” she baits him and he spins her around and pins her to the cabinet once more. Her partially exposed breasts are nipped by the chill of the metal.

“I’m not Jim,” Ed growls. “Step out of those,” he says, indicating the clothing that’s now pooled around her feet.

“Bossy, bossy.”

_“Do it!”_

She chuckles, but compiles, letting him think he’s in control. He loves the role reversal. And truth be told, she enjoys it, too.

No sooner has she stepped out of the clothing than he has her bent forward, his hands exploring her hips, her ass, fingers tugging on the bottom of her blouse so she knows to take it off - bra, too. All the way. Lee hears the clink of his belt buckle and it sends a thrill through her entire being. She’s _so_ ready for this. It’s been rough down here in The Narrows. Nothing wrong with taking a little pleasure when you can get it.

It doesn’t take longer than a heartbeat after her bra unceremoniously hits the floor for his hands to grip her hips firmly, insistently, and move her into position. She tips forward even further so he can easily find his way -

“Oh!” she exclaims. That was fast. No hesitation. He’s gotten to know her body so well in such a short time.

“Fast enough for you?” She can just imagine the satisfied smile on his face - she can hear it in his voice.

“Wet enough for you?” she counters.

Before she knows it, he’s pounding her hard and fast. “Yes,” she breathes. And then “Fuck! Ed!” as their coupling intensifies. She holds onto one of the cabinet’s silver handles for dear life. It doesn’t take long before she practically rips it off.

“Lee . . .” he says with gravel in his voice and then starts to pant. She'd be willing to bet his glasses are fogging up. “Fuck. _Lee._ ”

Her legs go a little wobbly at the sound of his almost tortured voice and he slows down, placing a nice steady hand upon her lower back, still rocking inside of her. His gentleness is unbearable.

“Aaaah . . .”

“Yes?” Ed asks teasingly. He knows she tends to lose it when he slows down like this.

“Oh . . . aah . . .” She squeezes her eyes shut. It’s blinding, and it’s coming on fast. “FUUUCK!”

“That’s it, Lee. That’s it.” Ed’s voice is soothing, coaching her through her climax.

Just a few last strong quivers around his shaft - she briefly wonders if he can feel her pulse like she can sometimes feel him - and she’s done. “Arrrgh.”

He catches her as she deflates so she won’t fall, and hugs her tightly from behind. His face finds its way to the crook of her neck, and his glasses press in. “I got you.”

“Yes, you do.” She lifts her shaky hands to his arms. “No more talk of Jim, okay? I’m sorry about that.” She knows she shouldn’t tease him that way - he doesn’t handle it well.

“That’s okay,” Ed says and spins her around, burying his hurt feelings for a moment, ever eager to please her, especially when it comes to sex. He takes her hand and leads her beyond the desk. They find a place on the floor to the other side of it so they can begin again.

As Lee strokes his cheek, he reaches out to touch her hair. It falls through his fingers like silk in his hands. It’s always felt that way to him. And he’d always found her scent so pleasing - but never in his wildest dreams did he ever think that he’d get the chance to be this close to it. 

Ed dives back into her neck, pressing the two of them down to the stone cold floor while tracing a line of soft kisses down to her collarbone. She shivers. He hopes it's from pleasure, and not just the temperature of the floor beneath them.

“More,” Lee whispers, now undulating beneath him. “I want more.”

“Patience, my dear,” he replies, his nose trailing down her breastbone. He wants to savor this.

“Are you really in love with me, Ed?” she asks. “Even now that you’re him?” 

The Riddler. He’s not exactly either of them anymore.

Ed brings his face up to look at hers. The sweaty sheen of her chest has left smudges on his glasses. He can barely see. 

“What you said at the bank . . .” she continues.

“Shh . . .” Ed replies, moving up to kiss her. There'll be no talk of that. She seems to be the one in control of everything, so he finds it puzzling that she has any doubts about their relationship at all. He's been under the impression that that territory was squarely his.

He removes his glasses and cups her head softly as he finds his way inside of her again. This time he’s much more gentle than when they were up against the file cabinet. He wants to reassure her that he loves her, but some basic instinct tells him to hold back. Besides, she’s never given in and admitted to having any feelings for him at all.

But he can’t think of that - not now - not as Lee’s arching underneath him, her nails digging into his chest, his ribs. He finds himself groaning just looking at her.

She reaches up to touch his face. “You don’t have to wait for me, Ed.”

He brings his forehead down to hers.

“I’m already yours,” she whispers.

He wants that - so badly - but he can’t quite let himself believe her.

She tilts her head up and they kiss again. He rocks ever deeper inside of her as she pulls her legs back - deep but gentle - still holding that kiss.

When they part, he finally notices that her hair is damp from their lovemaking, with strands plastered to either side of her head as roses bloom high upon her cheeks. He strokes one of them with his thumb. She’s beautiful. Breathtaking.

In that moment, Ed realizes he’s so lucky to have her that it makes him want to cry because deep down he knows this is fleeting. He can’t truly be this lucky.

Lee digs into him tighter as she starts to moan and push back against him. The time for absolute gentleness is over.

He puts one of her legs over his shoulder and pushes back. Their role reversal is definitely over as she uses her hands to gain purchase and meets him thrust for thrust, making sure that _she_ has control of the rhythm. She’s absolutely glorious as her breasts bounce in time. He just stares at her in wonder before the guttural noises she’s making almost send him over the edge.

“Lee,” he says raggedly, trying to hold on.

She answers with a deep, long moan and he notices a flush crawling up her chest. He knows it’s time to push her all the way over the edge by finding exactly where she likes to be touched when she’s close like this. And . . . success!

She calls out and starts to writhe beneath him as it starts. But he stays fast within the depths of her folds, coaxing it out of her. Every last morsel.

“FUCK!” she yells and throws her head back when it’s finally over. Her chest rises and falls rapidly with her panting, and she just lies there while Ed’s cock bulges, ready to explode.

And when she gazes back up at him, looking so worn out, so spent - so grateful - it’s over for him. He holds onto to her like a drowning man gasping for air, and takes her so furiously that within mere seconds, he finds release and pulses into her, warm and wet. 

And now he’s panting, too.

Rolling off to the side of her, he says, “What a pair we make, huh?”

“Two peas in a Narrow pod.” She smiles.

“I'm obviously a green pea.”

“Obviously." Her dark eyes twinkle at him. "And I’ll be one of the black-eyed variety.”

They share a hearty laugh, blissfully unaware of what awaits them just around the corner - not knowing that they will find themselves lying together on this very floor yet once again, dying the big death, not the little one. . . 

Because a blight is coming in the form of Jeremiah, his bomb, and Jim Gordon. And in its wake, The Narrows will no longer be able to sustain the life of an errant pea pod, nor the odd couple nestled within it. 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @doomed cooper for the beta! :-)


End file.
